(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexography ink roller unit, and more particularly to one comprised of multiple ink rollers available for selection depending on the operation needs to bind flushed against the print roller to execute printing job.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In flexography, the ink is usually transferred to print on the printed matter by taking advantage of an ink roller and a rubber made ink wipe roller or a scraper to scrape excessive ink before transfer of ink to the flexography plate. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a flexography plate 20 is mounted to a printing roller 11, and an ink roller 12 is adapted to work with the flexography plate 20 and an ink device 13 is provided to contact the ink roller 12. Both of the ink roller 12 and the printing roller 11 roll synchronously to transfer the ink on the ink device 13 to the printed matter fed on a cylinder. This type of printing is particularly applicable to print massive and larger size printed matters at high speed.
In the course of the operation of flexography, the given mesh of the ink roller 12 is used to control the ink containment of the flexography plate. Therefore, other than the selection of an ink roller 12 depending on the nature of the printed matter, a specific flexography plate must be mounted to the printer achieve the expected printing quality. However, the conventional half-tone printer is adapted with only one ink roller 12. Once the change of the ink containment is desired, the existing ink roller must be removed to mount the right ink roller. The replacement causes the preparation work to get complicated thus to prevent a fast replacement, and the ink roller may be damaged due to the frequent replacement.